


Unseen Moments

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fill in the gaps, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Unseen moments. More chapters to come.1) how did they find John down that well?





	

The connection wasn't great but even standing in a field using the bonnet of a police land rover as a desk, Greg could hear how badly shaken Mycroft was.

“Wow, wow. Slow down, Mycroft. I don't....a well? How are we...okay, right...hold on a sec.” Greg put his hand over the receiver. “Pass me that map.” The grounds map of Musgrave Manor appeared before him. “I've got the...yeah, you keep saying that but it...no, no, I get that.” 

He listened as Mycroft frantically repeated the eerie rhyme again and this time something clicked. “Fuck. I need a compass, someone get me a compass.” 

He raised an eyebrow as a constable handed over his iPhone running the OS compass app but after a few moments of scribbling in his notebook he had the coordinates worked out. 

Tearing the page from his notebook he gave it to constable. “Get these to the search team, tell them standby for water rescue. Mycroft? It'll be okay, we'll find them okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts...


End file.
